


Voltron: Legendary Daycare

by theinksplotch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Coran (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinksplotch/pseuds/theinksplotch
Summary: The paladins get turned into lil kids and Shiro is left to take care of them. 1 like = 1 respect





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Shiro's lion was out of control.

He was trapped inside the cockpit, spinning through space, unable to move the controls or connect with his lion. Everything was dark, the only thing he could see was a small screen to his right depicting his fellow paladins. Little holographic lions raced across the screen, lit up in colors green, blue, red, and yellow.  

  
_"Shiro!"_  Pidge's voice crackled into existence in his left ear. She sounded like she was in pain, her voice strained.

  
"Pidge!? Pidge, can you hear me?!" He yelled into his headset. No answer. A crash sounded in the distance. On a screen, Shiro noticed a slight flicker, and then the green lion disappeared. The connection was dead. Shiro sputtered. No...she..couldn't...

  
" _Pidge...oh my gosh she's..."_  Hunk's broken voice echoed in his head. " _Shiro! Plea - !"_

  
Another crash. Shiro growled in frustration. Why wasn't his lion cooperating?

  
"Black! Black what are you - ?!" He pulled at the controls, but they wouldn't budge. Dark laughter echoed in the cockpit. " _You cannot save then, Black paladin. They will die as you watch."_

Shiro growled. "Zarkon!"

" _Shiro_ ," Lance gasped on the intercom. " _I'm s-sorry I've been such a...disappointment..."_

  
"Lance," Shiro said weakly, his anger dissolving into panic. He couldn't do anything... His friends were dropping like flies. "You'll always make me prou - "

  
Another crash. Blue's connection went dead.  
"Please," Shiro cried, his voice cracking. "Please, let me...connect with you. My friends..."  _I_   _have to save them._  

  
The black lion showed no sign of even hearing him.

  
" _Goodbye, Shiro_ ," Keith said, his voice shaking. Shiro didn't hear a crash this time, but he watched, tears in his eyes, as the red lion's connection faded into nothing...

 

Shiro woke up gasping, covered from head to toe in sweat. Tired hazel eyes darted around frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of their surroundings.

  
Shiro sighed in relief, curling into a ball.  
He was in his room. Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith were safe. He checked the time on his digital watch. 1:50, earth time.

  
"It was just a nightmare," he muttered breathlessly. "Nightmare."

  
But it all felt so  _real._  Shiro could still hear their voices echoing in his head, pleading.  
He lay in his bed for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, before deciding to check on his friends. Dream or no dream, Shiro wanted to make sure they were okay.

  
He got out of bed, put on his paladin armor (just in case) and headed towards Pidge's room, the closest to his.

  
_She's fine,_  he told himself as he pressed the button to open her door.  _I'm_   _just being paranoi-_

  
The large metal door slid open, to reveal an empty room. The Green paladin was nowhere to be seen, the only evidence she had been there was an unmade bed. Shiro took a deep breath. "It's fine," he said, his tone forcefully casual. "She's probably just on her laptop somewhere. It's  _fine."_

  
He would just check on Lance. The Blue paladin never left his room in the middle of the night, on account of being very strict about his beauty sleep. Shiro sped over to where Lance's room was.

  
Empty.

  
So was Keith's

  
And Hunk's

  
By this time, Shiro was  _fucking_  panicking.  
His fellow paladins, his  _friends,_  were not in their rooms. He took a deep breath, trying not to go instantly into Doomsday mode. Maybe they were just...you know, playing hide and seek. At one in the morning. The important thing is that Shiro remain,  _completely_  calm. What was that thing be always said to Keith? Some shit about patience? He couldn't fucking remember. Suddenly, Doomsday mode kicked in, and Shiro jumped to the conclusion that yes,  _Zarkon had his friends._  He needed to get to them, fast. Shiro sprinted through the hallways of the castle, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. When he got his hands on that...that  _purple Teletubby,_  he was gonna -

  
Shiro halted as he passed the commons room, his ears perking up to the sound of laughter and yelling. The Black paladin sighed, mostly in relief, but also in annoyance. His eye twitched as he walked towards the door. It was  _way_  past their bedtime! Shiro reached to press the button that opened the door, mentally preparing himself to give the younger paladins the scolding of their lives.

That is, until the door slid open, and he saw what was going on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all aint ready for this

 

 

Shiro  _did not_  know what the fuck was going on.

He stood in the doorway and gaped at the sight before him: four, slightly pudgy children bounced off the walls of the commons room.

But that wasn't even the weirdest part.

Shiro _recognized_ them.

Lance jumped on the couch, laughing as he narrowly dodged the training staff that a grumpy looking Keith was swinging wildly around. Hunk sat on the floor, tears in his eyes. "You g-guys are gonna get hurt!" he said with conviction, his voice so squeaky and soft it nearly brought tears to Shiro's eyes. Meanwhile, Pidge sat in the corner, studying her fellow children as if trying to figure out what species they were, her glasses way to big for her face. Shiro sputtered, unsure what to do.

The paladins of Voltron, the Defenders of the Universe, had been turned  _into...children._

They all froze when they noticed him.

  
"Evil R-r-robot man!" Hunk screamed.

  
"Hey, its oka - " Shiro took a step towards the children. Big mistake.

  
Hunk jumped onto the couch and threw himself at Lance, causing the both of them to topple over and land on Keith. They ended up in a heap on the floor with a painful thud. ( **WARNING: the following moments are so adorable, your eyes will possibly melt out of your face. Please read with utmost caution -Takashi Shirogane)**.

  
Keith's bottom lip jutted out, and his eyes started to water. He was going to cry. Lance seemed to notice this, too. He helped the smaller boy up and cradled him like he was the most precious thing in the world, stroking his mess of black hair affectionately. "Don't cry, Keef," Lance said softly. He mumbled something in Spanish, continuing to pet the Red paladin's head.

  
Keef? Oh, now that was the most adorable thing Shiro had ever heard. He wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye. If he wasn't so freaked out right now he'd probably take pictures.

  
But it was too late. 'Keef' let loose a soft whimper, tears pooling in the corners of his almond shaped eyes, and started to cry rather loudly. Shiro had to handle this, whatever  _this_  was. He took another step. "Keith - "

  
Lance turned on him, picking up the training staff from the floor (Shiro had  _told_  the paladins countless times not leave their weapons in the commons room, but he would find time to scold them later).

  
"Hey, mister! You made my friend Keef cry! A-aplologize!" He had a slight accent, and Shiro vaguely wondered why the Lance he knew didn't have one. He held his hands up. "I-I'm sorry." He studied each of the children from where he stood, careful not to make any sudden movements. They looked the same as they had looked the last time he saw them at dinner the day before. Only...smaller. And...cuter. They were even wearing the same clothes, although the garments hung off of them loosely (only Keith's jacket seemed to fit him). Judging by the way they all looked, the mighty paladins of the Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow lions seemed to be around the ages of 6 to 7, although Pidge looked younger, maybe 5. Did they remember being Paladins of Voltron? Who'd done this to them?  _Probably Zarkon's witch_ , an annoyed voice in Shiro's head supplied.

  
"Lance, its me, Shiro. Do you remember anything before you woke up this morning?"  
Frustration crossed the Lance's features. "I...I remember a big robot. And Keef and Hunk and Kitty."

  
"Kitty?" Shiro asked.

  
"Its Katiiiee," Pidge whined. She was standing behind Lance, peering at Shiro over his shoulder.

  
"That's what I said!" Lance insisted.

  
The small girl didn't seem to hear him. She was staring at Shiro's prosthetic arm with enough intensity to make him self-conscious. She started to walk towards him, curiosity shinning in her large brown eyes.

  
"Kitty, no!" Lance said, right as she walked past him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her back. "Lemme go, dummy," she grumbled in a little voice, struggling against Lance's grip. "Kitty, the evil robot man might hurt you," he said, thwacking her softly atop her head of fluffy auburn hair. She stopped struggling. But she kept staring. They all were. It was seriously freaking Shiro out. Did kids always stare this much? To be honest, he'd always tried to avoid children back on earth (nothing against them, he just didn't really know how to deal with them is all), and he'd never had any younger siblings, so yeah: this was going to be a Learning Experience.

"L-lance, is the evil robot man gonna kill us?" Hunk asked, grasping at his best friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah, probably," Lance said.

Shiro sighed. Hunk started yelling. Keith looked like he was ready to let loose a fresh batch of tears, and Pidge's lower lip trembled. It seemed all chaos was about to break loose when Lance cackled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, earning himself a hit on the forehead from Keith. "Or at least I don't think so. But if he tries anything, we can kill him with that laser gun Hunk found."

  
The other's seemed to relax at this, although Shiro's eye twitched a bit, considering  _just_  the night before, he'd told Hunk to stop leaving his laser gun all over the castle. 

"Yeah!" Hunk grinned, showing off the gaps in his mouth where his two front teeth had probably fallen out. "Like  _POWH! POWH! POWH!"_

"Hunk, that sounds like fireworks," Lance said, shaking his head.  _"Mira,_  it'll sound more like  _POW, POW!"_ he shot the air with imaginary finger guns to demonstrate. 

  
_"PAchew, PAchew, PAchew!"_  Pidge added onto the noise, making her own finger guns.

  
Shiro sighed, shaking his head. Were they really trying to guess what it would sound like if they killed him with a laser gun? How immature. Besides, they were all wrong. It was more like  _BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!_

But that was beside the point.

The Black paladin unhooked his personal intercom from his belt loop. If he was going to understand what was happening, he needed Allura and Coran.

  
"Attention Team Voltron. This is not a drill. All inhabitants of this ship please make your way to the commons room." The sound of his voice echoed throughout the castle.

  
"Woah! That was so cool, man!" Lance shouted, dropping the training staff in a heartbeat. "Can I try?"

  
Shiro shrugged. Anything to get them to stop calling him evil robot man. He handed the intercom to the Blue paladin.

  
"Attention, Attention. Evil robot man SUCKS!"

  
The children laughed like that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

  
Shiro deadpanned. Yep, same old Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isn't ready to be a father...

 

 

Allura and Coran were a  _little_  less concerned about this than Shiro wanted them to be.

  
"Why, they're adorable!" Allura said, kneeling down in front of the group of children. They looked back at her in awe. Shiro sighed.

 _"Chica,_  the only adorable one here is you," Lance said without missing a beat, winking at the princess.

"That would usually make me want to eject you into space but you're just.  _So. Cute!"_  Allura said happily, squishing Lance's cheeks.

"This is a joyous occasion!" Coran said. He turned to Shiro. "So what's the emergency, my boy?"

Shiro's eye twitched, and he took a deep breath. "This is the emergency. Somebody is obviously trying to stop us from forming Voltron."

Allura stopped squishing Lance's cheeks, much to Lance's dismay. "Haggar," she muttered. Shiro could see the gears in her head turning, thinking of a solution. She looked to Coran. "Coran, do you know of anybody that can figure out the type of magic used to cast this spell?"

"Magic? Like Harry Potter?" Hunk asked in excitement.

"Kitty looks like Harry Potter!" Lance chimed in.

 _"Nuh-uh,"_  Pidge said defensively. (Cue the nuh-uh, yuh-huh fight between Lance and Pidge.)

"Well, I'm not sure who this hairy man named Potter you seem to be talking about is, but I do believe there's an old Opliticarion Magic book shop at the Space Mall!" Coran said cheerfully over the noise.

"Great! We'll head over there first thing in the morning!" Allura announced. "For now, let's get some rest!" With a swish of her nightgown, and a wave from Coran, the Alteans were gone.

Shiro turned towards the mini-paladins. They were all sitting on the couch now, staring at him.  _Again._  Although he  _could_  tell they were getting tired. Keith was starting the nod off, and Pidge was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. "Now, where are they going to sleep?"

 _"I'll_  go sleep with  _la princesa,"_  Lance announced, hopping up from the couch happily, earning a snarl from Keith. 

"Oh, no you don't," Shiro grabbed the back of Lance' s baggy shirt and pulled him back before he could pass. "You guys are gonna have to sleep in your rooms tonight."

"Bu-but I don't wanna sleep by myself," Hunk said tearfully. The others began to agree. 

"I have an idea," Pidge announced, grinning devilishly.

 

 

They ended up piling up on his bed, Shiro curling up on the floor next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What??? An update??

 

Shiro had never really been that much of a mall-goer. Malls were loud, crowded, and he always seemed to end up leaving with something be didn't need. The Space Mall was no different than that of an Earth one - lots of people (read aliens), lots of stores, lots of...weird smells. Despite all of that, he'd never really thought of mall-going as an unpleasant experience.

Until now, that is.

He'd already had to pull Lance out of the fountain _twice,_ convince Hunk that he wouldn't float away if he breathed too deep, _and_ keep Keith from trading Pidge for a shiny pocket knife at one of the booths, and they had  _just walked through the entrance_

"We'll never be able to find the Opliticarion Magic Shop with all of these children," Allura sighed. She'd changed her apperence a bit, so she didn't look too recognizable, it was the only way Coran would let her leave the ship. Her long white hair had been changed short, residing into a delicate puff at the base of her neck. Her Altean markings and jewlery were gone, save for the delicate purple teardrop earrings that hung off of her ears. 

"You're right," Shiro agreed. "But what other choice do we have?" He wanted to leave them on the ship with Coran, but he just couldn't say no to those cute little faces when they said they wanted to see _Harry Potter_ at the Space Mall.

Somebody tugged on his arm. "Robot man," Lance said. "Robot man, look." 

"Not right now, Lance," he said distractedly. 

He pulled out the device Coran had given him to lead him to the Opliticarion shop. Apparently it was fairly easy to get lost at the Space Mall. Many had gone in and never come out again. 

"But look!" 

"Lance," he sighed. 

"Shiro, look! Lance found a daycare," Allura pointed to the far end of the corridor. Tucked in between a T-shirt print shop (they had those in space too?) and the food court.

Luckily, the daycare didn't charge them anything. It was owned by a couple of Ulgiahs, a generous people who thrived on the feeling of happiness. They looked like oversized teddy bears, save for the uh...antenae sticking out of their necks. Shiro and Allura thanked them before setting off to find the magic book shop.

It didn't take them long to spot it, thanks to Coran's map. It was a small, quaint looking shop nestled in the far corner of the mall. It was quiet on this side, nothing like the hectic main corridor. 

Inside was cluttered, dark, and dusty. The alien at the counter greeted them with a black stare. Shiro shared a glance with a Allura. She shrugged. They walked up to the counter. "Hello, I was wondering if we could talk to..." Shiro glanced at name Coran had written on the map. "Althea?" 

The alien regarded him with another blank stare. "Master, there are a couple of customers out here asking for you," he called, not breaking eye contact.

There were a few distant thuds, and a _witch_ emerged from behind a bookshelf. Not a witch like Haggar either, an actual cartoon witch. Green skin, warty nose, pointy hat, the whole package. The witch grinned at them the way Lance grinned at Hunk's homemade space chimichangas. _Hungrily._

Shiro gulped. "Um..."

"Althea, my name is Allura, I'm doing some research on shape shifting magic for uh...a creative writing piece. This here is my apprentice, Shiro," Allura said, much to his surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him pointedly. _Just go with it!_

"Um, yes. That is true." He was a terrible liar. 

"Shape shifting magic, you say?" Althea mused. "What kind?" 

"Well...lets say... _hypothetically_...this magic was used to shape shift a group of adults into children. How would one... _hypothetically_ , of course, reverse it?" Allura smiled nervously.

Althea cackled. "Dearie, that's no shape shifting magic. That's _time_ magic." 

"Time magic?" Shiro asked. "Like, a spell that could -?"

"Reverse time, yes," Althea finished. 

"So is there a spell to counteract it?" Allura questioned. 

"But of course! Every spell can be reversed, darling. In fact, I happen to have a something on that very thing," she disappeared behind another stack of books for a second, emerging with a large, dusty book. "It would be in this book I believe," she said, showing it to them. There was a large green eye on the cover that seemed to follow Shiro wherever he was. "Thank you so much," he reached for it, but she held it out of his grasp. "Not so fast...how badly do you need this book, boy?" 

His eye twitched. "How much?" 

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...those earrings you're wearing sure are beautiful..."

Allura reached up to touch her teardrop earrings subconsciously. "These were my mother's," she muttered sadly.

"There must be something else you want," Shiro counteracted.

"No," Allura said, determination set in her eyes. "Take the earrings. Please." She clipped them off her ears and reluctantly dropped them into the witch's wart covered palm. In exchange, the old woman handed Shiro the book with the green eye, decorated in strange language.

"Thank you," Shiro said, not to Althea, but to Allura. She smiled sadly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of what Shiro figured was the mall's alarm system going off, loud and anxious.

"What's going on?!" The princess yelled, hands over ears. 

"I'm not sure!" He yelled back, shoving the book in his bag for safe keeping - but for some reason, he had a feeling it had to do with 4 certain toddlers. Allura seemed to realize the same thing. Her eyes widened. "We need to get to the daycare." 

They ran out of the store, the witch's eyes following them. "Good luck, paladins," she said, eyes glowing.  

 

* * *

 

As Shiro had expected, the daycare was a complete disaster.

Little alien kids were running around screaming their (occasionally multiple) heads off, and Pidge and Hunk stood huddled somewhere off to the side, glancing worridly towards the middle of the chaos. Shiro followed their gazes.

A little purple Galra boy stood over a passed out Lance, growling ferociously and slashing his knife-like claws at anybody who came near. Shiro's motherly instincts kicked in. Who was this little galra kid, and why was Lance unconscious? Was Lance being B U L L I E D ? Shiro was going to have a serious talk with this kid's parents, Galra or not.

Suddenly, he locked eyes with Pidge. She was holding Hunk's arm with all her strength, trying to keep him from running straight into the claws of the galra to protect his friend. She uttered one word, and from all the way across the room, Shiro new exactly what she said.

_Keith._

The galra boy was _Keith._

Shiro's head snapped towards the snarling alien, trying to find any sign of the mini-paladin in his sharp, yellow gaze. His skin had turned a light shade of violet, but his face was a darker shade, flushed from anger. His eyes had no pupils - they were simply entirely yellow. Big fluffy ears poked out of his messy hair, twitching every once in a while, and Shiro could just see the points of very sharp fangs from under his curved upper lip. But it was Keith. The mullet told Shiro that much.

"Oh _fuck,_ " he muttered, speed walking over to Pidge and Hunk. He swept them both into his arms before heading in the opposite direction of the chaos. Allura wasn't too far away from the day care, she was looking at Shiro, confusion and worry plastered on her face as he headed towards her, a child beneath each arm.

"What's going on?" Allura asked as Shiro handed the children over. She grabbed them with ease, her Altean strength allowing her to hold them by their collars like kittens.

"Keef is an alien," Hunk said, looking worriedly towards the day care.

  
"Oh, shit," Allura cursed. Shiro's eye twitched. Once things got back to normal, he was going to have a serious talk with Pidge about teaching Aliens swear words. But right now...he had bigger problems.

Shiro hurried over to the day care, were the mini red paladin was still attacking little alien kids. When Keith saw Shiro heading towards him, his growl deepened and he bared his pointy teeth, curling protectively around the still unconscious Lance.

"You know what, mister?" Shiro scolded, scooping the children up off of the ground before Keith could pounce and positioning them so that each one was under one of his arms. "I do _not_ have time for your shenanigans right now. We need to get out of here."

 

* * *

 

  
Back on the ship, things hadn't gotten much better. Hunk was in shock, Pidge kept yelling 'on shit', Lance was still out cold, and Keith was acting like a rabid dog.

"Don't touch him!" The little galra snarled, eyes glowing as he reached for Lance. Shiro was still holding the two of them, Keith tucked safely under his robotic arm, and Lance under the other. "Don't touch him!"

Once he made sure Lance was breathing, Shiro finally decided to put the boys on the couch, unsure how to go about this. Keith finally stopped growling when Shiro was about 5 feet away. The small boy made a soft whimpering sound in the back of his throat and - with much effort, managed to sit Lance upright. Keith curled himself into a ball next to the sleeping boy, laying his head on Lance's lap and fixing a yellow eyed glare on Shiro, warning him.

Shiro sat criss cross applesauce on the floor of the commons room and fixed Keith with a look. "Keith, that wasn't very nice what you did back there, attacking those kids."

Keith's glare softened. He picked Lance's hand up from where it lay at his side and put it on his head like he wanted Lance to pet him.

"He won't wake up," the galra boy murmured, just loud enough for Shiro to hear. This was the most he'd heard Keith talk since seeing the Paladins' transformations, although Shiro wasn't exactly surprised. From what Keith had told him about his childhood, it wasn't...ideal. With his mother gone and his dad working day and night, Keith had practically had to raise himself. He protected himself, because nobody else had been there to. Shiro could see it in his eyes now, yellow irises looking at him warily, full of distrust.

Shiro sighed.

"If you'd just let me get close, we could put him in the healing pod and figure out what's wrong," he told the boy.

Keith looked back and forth, from Shiro to Lance. "Promise you won't hurt him?"

Shiro put his human hand over his heart. "Promise."

Keith allowed him to gently scoop Lance up off of the couch and carry him to the med bay, trailing behind the duo like a lost puppy. This confused Shiro. From what he knew, Keith and Lance could barely stand each other enough to form Voltron. In fact, Shiro spent most of training trying to break up their stupid fights. So...why was Keith being so protective all of a sudden?

They headed into the infirmary and Shiro gently placed Lance into one of the healing pods. It would take a while to analyze his body and injuries, so Shiro pulled up a chair for himself, and for Keith, who insisted on waiting with him. He watched Keith from the corner of his eye. The galra was slowly fading out of him, teeth less pointy and skin turning into a dark hued fusia, rather than lavender. His eyes were glued to Lance, what was left of his big fluffy ears twitching nervously every once in a while. Shiro frowned in confusion.

"I didn't know you and Lance were so close," he remarked.

Keith didn't take his eyes off the pod. "We're not," he said, plain and simple. Shiro could've laughed. Keith was just as blunt as ever, even as a 6 year old. Now that Shiro thought about it, Keith was one of the only mini-paladins who acted almost exactly the same as his older counter-part. It was different with the other paladins, like how Lance said nearly half of every sentence in Spanish, the way Hunk constantly talked about home, about his dad, who was in the Military. "He's teaching me to cook!" He'd said that morning. 

"I try to protect him, but sometimes, I can't," Keith said, breaking Shiro out of his thoughts. "He's the nicest boy in the world, but nobody ever says anything nice to him." Keith turned to Shiro. The yellow glow of his eyes was starting to fade, revealing the purple irises beneath.

"Not even you."

It hit Shiro like a ton of bricks, because damnit, Keith was right. Shiro thought back to that dream he had. Lance talking about how he was a disappointment. He thought back on other times, when he'd shut down Lance's ideas before he even finished explaining them, going to Pidge or Keith instead.

He sighed. "You're right...I just always thought that he knew he was great, that he means everything to the team, but I guess everybody needs to hear something nice..."

He looked at Keith. "Why don't you say anything nice to him?"  
  
Keith flushed purple. "Cause...cause...I don't want him to know that he's my..." Keith looked away. "My stupid penguin," he mumbled, pouting.

Shiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're penguin?"

"Aminal Planet," Keith explained with a sigh. "Penguins are one of the few species that stay mo...momognous for life," he sounded like he was stating it by memory, although Shiro found it cute that he pronounced monogomous wrong. "They choose their partners, and then they love each other until they die. I think...I think I chose Lance," Keith looked up at him, hurt, confused. That's when Shiro realized it. Keith was _in love_ with Lance. Oh , god, he was trespassing in on some of Keith's deepest, darkest thoughts. _Abort abort_ !! Keith went on, conviction in his voice, and Shiro wasnt sure how to stop him.

"And...and I know that he's a dummy sometimes...and that he didn't choose me back, but it's okay, cause, I'm gonna protect him anyways." The purple had faded away from his skin. He didn't look like a galra any more. He looked like...like Keith, a scared little boy who didn't even quite understand his feelings for Lance. He knew how long he'd been pushing all it down, letting it bubble up inside him. Shiro ruffled his hair. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure your hungry."

Keith glanced at Lance. "We can come check on him again later," Shiro said.

"I promise." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U hHh this chapter was tremendously unedited cos I'm l a z y but tell me what u though, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic already exsists under my works but i wrote it again cos ya girl had some complications updating it,, but yeah,,comment if u want me to continue, fellas!!


End file.
